


Drink…But Very Carefully

by tessykins



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: ae_match, Hangover, M/M, Pan-galactic Gargle Blasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur and Eames discover the effects of Pan-galactic Gargle Blasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink…But Very Carefully

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sorta-sequel to [](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/profile)[unvarnishedtale](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/) and [](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/profile)[immoral_crow](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/)’s [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do #24](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/85149.html#cutid1).

When Arthur woke up he was naked, in a strange hotel room and with no memory of the previous night. Arthur was used to waking up in strange hotels, even sometimes naked, but he had always remembered how he’d got there.

Something in the bed beside him groaned. Arthur curiously poked the mound of blankets. That was a mistake, as any movement caused his head to pound like a hammer beating an anvil. He let loose a groan of his own.

A tussled head emerged from the blankets and Eames glared at him, blurry-eyed. “Shhh,” he admonished, then clutched at his head. “What the fuck happened last night?”

Arthur groaned; the mere act of trying to remember made his brain ache. “We went to a bar. You introduced me to people as Arthur Dent. Then the bartender made us these drinks. I don’t really remember anything after that.” That was a lie; he vaguely remembered something that might have been karaoke and then dancing in a dark club with broad hands hot on his hips.

“Oh, yes,” Eames said, grimacing. “Pan-galactic gargle blasters. That would explain why my brain feels like it’s been smashed in by a slice of lemon wrapped round a large gold brick.” Eames sat up very slowly, the blankets pooling around his hips.

Arthur stared at Eames’ hairy, muscular chest. He swallowed, resisting the urge to pull the sheets up to his neck like a blushing virgin. “Did we—um, that is…”

Eames chuckled and then immediately winced. “Well, we’re both naked and in bed together, so I think it’s safe to say we did _something_.” He leaned into Arthur’s space, voice dropping to something husky and intimate. “It’s too bad if we did. I would have thought our first time together would be memorable. Explosive, even.”

Arthur thought about what it would be like to be stretched out under Eames, skin slick with sweat and bodies moving together. He licked his lips; watched Eames’ eyes follow the movement. “Yeah,” he said, throat dry. “I thought that, too.”

Eames groaned and flopped back into the pillows. “We have such terrible timing, Arthur. We’ve been dancing around each other for months and when we finally get our acts together, neither of us can remember it. I don’t even remember kissing you. If I weren’t so hungover I could barely move, I’d do it now.” He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration.

Arthur stared at him for a long moment. “You should still do it.”

Eames’ eyes popped open. “What?”

“Kiss me,” Arthur said. He leaned over Eames, moving carefully but still feeling like his joints might fall apart any moment. He slotted his lips over Eames’. Eames made a startled noise and then opened his mouth, turning the kiss hot and filthy. They both tasted like whiskey, like rum, like something strange that must have been those damn drinks. Arthur’s head throbbed but he didn’t want to stop.

A loud beep pushed them apart. Arthur scrambled and found his phone tucked under their pillows. A text from Cobb popped up on the screen: _What the hell happened at that club last night?_

Arthur groaned and tossed the phone to the floor. “I have a feeling Cobb knows what we got up to last night. He could probably tell us what happened.”

“No thanks. I’d rather remain in blissful ignorance and simply enjoy the benefits.” Eames wrapped his arm around Arthur, tugging him against his chest. Arthur wriggled closer and made himself comfortable, hearing Eames’ heartbeat under his ear. Eames stroked a warm hand over Arthur’s heated forehead and Arthur sighed, already feeling a little better.

But he was never drinking with Eames again.


End file.
